Preview: Son of the Crossroads: the Lost Children of the Sea
by TheseusLives
Summary: This is preview of a new story that I will begin after my others are complete. This is the story of the godly son of Hecate and Poseidon. An alternative universe story filled with magic, adventure, romance and drama. My first Percy x Artemis story. The first chapter is now up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

One Shot – Future Story Arc: Son of the Crossroads

**Third Person's POV**

_Atlantic Ocean – in a cave deep within the sea_

Three women sat in the darkness of the cave staring into a raging fire in the center of the room. The fire expanded lighting a good portion of the room, especially the forms of the three women that resided within it. The women looked identical except for their clothes; one wore a flowing white dress, while the second wore a flowing black dress and the last wore a flowing grey dress that stretched down to her ankles. The women had piercing green eyes that glowed that fluorescent lights in the flickering fire light of the cave.

Suddenly, a sea mist entered the room before it shifted and morphed into the form of a tall man with short black hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He wore a blue toga and his feet were covered with brown leather sandals. He looked at the three women with his glowing sea green eyes before a broad smile stretched across his face, but the smile never reached his eyes. "Hecate," he said carefully. The three women turned to look at the man or god before them.

"Poseidon," the version of Hecate in the white dress greeted.

"It is I my love," he replied, but there was sadness and a little guilt in the tone of his voice.

The version of Hecate in the black dress glared at the sea god. "You are hiding something."

Poseidon gulped at the harsh tone in the goddess's voice. "My brother has decreed that I must wed," he began. The version of Hecate in the white dress smiled at the thought. "However, he has already chosen the bride."

The version of Hecate in the grey dress looked at the god in disbelief. "You didn't agree to this, did you?" she questioned.

Poseidon wouldn't look into her green eyes. "I had no choice. I must marry Amphitrite for the good of my kingdom."

"Amphitrite," the version of Hecate in the black dress spat. "the daughter of Oceanus."

"Yes," Poseidon replied. Tears flowed down the cheeks of the version of Hecate in the white dress. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could refuse, but I can't."

"You can't or you won't?" the version of Hecate in the grey dress said before she turned away from the god that she loved before he could see her tears.

Poseidon tried to step toward the version of Hecate in the grey dress, but the version of his love in black blocked his path. "You have done enough here, leave our presence before we make you."

Poseidon stared at the goddess in shock, but he could see the hatred in her green eyes. He wasn't a fool. He knew better than to get on the bad side of the goddess of magic. "For what it's worth; I'm sorry," he said before he disappeared into a sea mist.

The version of Hecate in black stepped toward the two other versions of herself. "I told both of you that he would betray us."

"I… we loved him," the version of Hecate in white said.

The version of Hecate in grey touched her stomach as her grey eyes closed with a sad expression on her face. "We are with child… what shall we do?"

The version of Hecate in black placed a hand on a shoulder of each version of herself. A golden glow filled the cave before Hecate stood alone in the center of the cavern in a dark green dress. "I will give birth to this child, but I will never love again, at least not with an immortal. This child will be my first and last without the use of magic; a child of the sea and a child of magic." She touched her stomach sadly. "The only true son of the crossroads."

_**AN: A very brief one shot for a story idea that I have for a future one, this story will be a Pertemis story as I stated that I would write. It will center around the godly child of Hecate and Poseidon. There will be some surprises and some additional characters that are new, slightly different and most definitely strange. I will start this story once my other three are complete. The monster force has all my attention at the moment, but I wanted to send out this little one shot, so people will have a taste of what is to come. Also, a little about Hecate, she is the goddess of magic, but also the crossroads. She is the only god or goddess with the ability to live in all the realms. She can live on Olympus in the sky, under the sea and within the underworld. We will learn more about that as this story starts off in the not so distant future.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

_**AN: I decided to do a series of one shots as a preview for this story as a courtesy to those who just can't wait. The title has been modified based on my plan to make this story about not only the lost son of Hecate and Poseidon, but also other lost children of the sea.**_

Story Title: Son of the Crossroads: the Lost Children of the Sea

**Third Person's POV**

_In the skies above the Atlantic Ocean – the floating island of Delos – two hundred years since the birth of Perseus._

Two young godlings sat at the edge of a small pond skipping stones across its surface. The female godling looked to be twelve years old with auburn hair and silver eyes. The male godling beside her looked the same age, but with blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Arty, I'm tired," the male godling complained.

Artemis rolled her eyes at her twin brother's whining. "Then go to sleep Apollo," she replied harshly.

Apollo pouted at his sister's tone. "I want you beside me," he pleaded with his big blue puppy dog eyes.

Artemis sighed in exhaustion at her brother's childishness. They were only a few weeks old, but godlings grew up fast. Artemis crawled next to her brother as they both lay down next to the calm waters of the pond. The sun was setting over the horizon and the moon was rising. Apollo always slept at night, while Artemis stayed awake during the evening. Both young godlings had already unbeknownst to them begun their long time connection to one of their fated realms, the sun and the moon.

Apollo was soon lightly snoring beside his sister. Artemis scowled at her brother as she watched him drool in his sleep. Artemis, even at this age believed that boys were disgusting creatures. She swore that she would take the maiden oath as soon as she was of age.

Eventually, the young goddess closed her eyes before she too drifted off to sleep. Gods didn't usually need much sleep, but godlings were still growing; therefore, sleep was still a necessity.

Artemis's mind eventually calmed before she found herself walking through a great forest at night. A cool evening breeze rushed through the trees and the sound of an owl hooting broke the quiet of the evening. Artemis loved the feeling of the night air and the large full moon shone down upon her making her feel at peace. She continued through the forest until the sounds of crickets and owls gave way to the sound of water beating against a rocky shoreline. Artemis stepped out of the trees and stopped in her tracks. The moon shone down upon the dark waters of the sea creating a mirror image of the giant orb in the now calming sea. Artemis had never seen anything so beautiful. She wondered why the water had become so calm all of a sudden, but her answer was soon to appear.

A noise from the sea drew the attention of the young goddess. She looked on to see a shadowy figure step out of the water. The waves parted before the figure. Artemis reached for her bow, but it wasn't on her back; she readied herself for an attack. A cloud covered the moon cloaking the figure in darkness. The figure stayed in the shallows, but soon the cloud finally parted around the glowing orb in the sky. Once the light had returned Artemis's silver eyes widened at the sight before her. A young man in his late teens stood before her. His raven black hair was long and shaggy and it covered his eyes. His skin looked healthy and tanned. His body was leaned with sufficient muscle to show that he exercised often. However, when the boy moved the hair from in front of his eyes Artemis gasped at the sight. His eyes were a vibrant sea green that glowed just like the moon. His glowing eyes shifted and moved like the waves that crashed along the shore just moments before, but they weren't harsh, instead they held a combination of sadness and kindness that both intrigued the goddess and made her feel melancholy at the same time.

"What is your name?" she asked her voice raspy, but just loud enough to be heard by the boy.

The boy looked at her closely, his eyes analyzing the goddess. Artemis didn't feel uncomfortable at his gaze, instead she felt like she knew him, like he was a piece of her soul that had always been missing. "My name is Perseus," he replied.

Artemis smiled at the name. "My name is Artemis," she greeted.

The boy smiled showing off his brilliantly white teeth. Artemis couldn't help but return the gesture. The two stared at each other for a moment before Artemis awoke to someone shaking her shoulder. She made a sour face as she opened her eyes to find her brother staring down at her. "Get off me," she yelled as she pushed her brother away.

"Sorry," Apollo said as he stood up. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Artemis sat up before she brushed the grass and loose leaves away from her clothes. A vision of the boy's face and glowing green eyes suddenly crossed her mind. "I'm fine," she said before she stood up. "We better go and find mother." She walked away from the pond with her brother following close behind. Artemis smiled to herself as she remembered the name of the boy from her dream, Perseus, maybe not all boys were disgusting she thought.

_**AN: Just a little chapter introducing everyone to Artemis. Again, I will continue with a few additional short one-shot previews of this story, so stay tuned.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

_**AN: A few reviewers have complained about the length of these one shots, remember this is only a preview of the story and not the full story. I will most likely do a few more of these, but I won't do another until after the next chapter of the Monster Force.**_

Story Title: Son of the Crossroads: the Lost Children of the Sea

**Third Person's POV**

_Ancient Greece_

A man in a dark green cloak walked through the ruins of an ancient temple. His head was covered by a hood of the same material and color. He bent down to pick up a broken statue of an owl. He peered into the stone eyes of the statue when he realized that this place had been a temple to Athena, the first Olympian child of Zeus. The goddess was now several hundred years old. He continued his walk through the ruined temple until he heard the sound of someone crying. He walked through the ruin until he saw the snake-like body of a woman lying on the ground, her head was missing. At the side of the dead body was a boy with golden hair and tanned skin, but he held his face in his hands as he wept over the dead body of the woman or monster.

"Child," the cloaked man said. The boy shot up with a golden sword in his hand. He pointed the blade at the surprised man that stood before him. The man's hood fell off his head revealing tanned skin, messy black hair and glowing green eyes. The boy stopped his attack at the sight of the man's face, but the man was equally as frozen at the sight of the boy's face. The boy's face was tanned, but his eyes were yellow with black slits like a viper. He didn't have a nose, instead there were two slits like the nose of a reptile and as he stared at the man, the boy's forked tongue flickered in and out of his mouth.

"Who are you?" the boy asked as his sword began to shake.

The man raised his hands with his palms held facing the boy. "I mean you no harm child. My name is Perseus."

The boy lowered his sword, but he still held it in his hand protectively. "My name is Chrysaor."

"Nice to meet you Chrysaor," Perseus replied. He looked down at the dead body of the snake woman. "was she your mother?" Chrysaor blinked away a stray tear before he nodded. Perseus knelt in front of the boy. "I am sorry." Chrysaor dropped his sword before he jumped into Perseus's arms. Perseus was surprised, but he only felt sadness as the boy cried into his shoulder.

A few moments later the boy pulled out of the hug. He wiped the tears away from his yellow eyes before he looked down at the dead body. "My mother's name was Medusa; she was a priestess of Athena, but she fell in love with Poseidon," he said, the god's name sent a shiver down Perseus's spine. "Athena found them together in her temple and she cursed my mother to turn into this monster." Chrysaor's face was now full of anger and hatred. "A hero came, a son of Zeus; he killed my mother and took her head as a weapon. I was born from her severed head along with…" However, the boy never got to finish the sentence. The sound of a horse echoed down from the skies above. Perseus and Chrysaor looked up to find a beautiful white horse with large white feathery wings on its back. The horse landed next to the body of Medusa. He kicked the ground for a moment before he looked down at the boy.

"Brother," the winged horse said.

Chrysaor looked up at the horse in wonder. "Brother," he repeated in awe.

The winged horse stomped his hoof. "I am Pegasus, son of Medusa and Poseidon."

"Pegasus, I am Chrysaor, your brother," the boy said with a smile on his face.

Perseus smiled at the two brothers. The Pegasus and the boy turned to look at the man questioningly. "As I told your brother, my name is Perseus, the son of Hecate and Poseidon."

Pegasus and Chrysaor stared at the immortal before them in shock. "Brother," they both said at once. Perseus smiled as he stepped toward his two half-brothers. "Yes, I am your brother," He replied has he placed a hand on the back of the horse and the other on the shoulder of the boy.

Chrysaor looked at the lifeless body of his mother before he looked into the glowing green eyes of the son of Hecate. "Where do I go now?"

Perseus smiled down at the boy. "You can come with me. I travel this world and help where I can."

Chrysaor looked up at his brother, but frowned. "Help, I want revenge for my mother," he spat.

Perseus leaned down and looked into the sad and angry eyes of the boy. "Revenge only begets pain, nothing else. I offer you friendship and a family, little brother. Your revenge will only offer you strife and death."

Chrysaor looked at his brother before he hugged him again tightly, letting out all the anger and pain that he felt in the tears that streamed down his face.

Pegasus stomped his hoof. "I will follow and join in where I can, but I'm a free spirit. I want to explore this world, but I would like to have a family to return to."

Perseus smiled at the winged horse. He pulled out of the hug with his little brother before he stood up. "Go and travel, brother; we'll be there for you, all you need is to think of us."

Pegasus nodded his head and stomped his foot in agreement; he ran off into a clearing and flapped his wings before he soared off into the air. Chrysaor and Perseus smiled at the sight of their brother flying through the air. Perseus looked down at his younger brother. "Let us go little brother. We have a world to explore as well."

"Together?" Chrysaor asked hopefully.

Perseus smiled down at his brother. "Always," he answered as the two walked away from the ruined temple. Perseus snapped his fingers and the temple caught fire as well as the body of Medusa. Perseus prayed to Lord Hades that Medusa's spirit would find peace someday, but he swore to himself to take care of her children, his brothers.

_**AN: Another short one shot preview. Remember this is only a preview of the full story. This one shot showed the reason for the other part of the title, the Lost Children of the Sea, and as you can see Chrysaor will not be a bad guy, but that doesn't mean that he and his brothers will be on the side of the gods or anyone for that matter. A few more one shot previews as I continue to work on Monster Force, so stay tuned.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

_**AN: Another one shot, people like that Perseus helped Chyrsaor and Pegasus, as he should, they are all lost children of the sea. Now an introduction to another lost child of the sea in this preview one-shot, enjoy!**_

Story Title: Son of the Crossroads: the Lost Children of the Sea

**Third Person's POV**

_Ancient Greece_

Perseus and Chyrsaor walked through a forest in northern Greece. It had been five years since Perseus had found the son of Medusa, his half-brother. The boy had grown into a tall teenager, one who became the greatest swordsman that ever walked the ancient land of Greece. The two had traveled and helped the innocent where they could. They fought for themselves and those that couldn't, but they would never fight for the gods or any other immortal deity. They were the lost children of the sea, left by their father to suffer, and used as possible tools of vengeance by their mothers. Perseus and Chrysaor swore to never be a pawn of the gods or anyone else; they were free and they would stay that way.

Perseus stopped walking; a sudden pain shot through his mind, a child was in pain, an immortal child. He fell to one knew. Chrysaor rushed to his brother's side. "Percy, are you okay?" he asked.

Percy cleared his mind, but he could still feel the pain, the feeling of abandonment, the anger of betrayal, and the thirst for revenge, but most of all, he could feel the boy's connection to the sea. "A child in trouble," he said. Chrysaor looked at his brother worriedly. "Who?" he asked. Perseus's green eyes flashed for a moment at the thought of the question. "A child of the sea, our brother."

If you could have seen behind the gold mask that Chysaor wore, you would have seen his reptilian eyes widen. "Where?"

Perseus smiled at his little brother's concern. He concentrated on the child until an image flashed in his mind. A child molded out of the earth, itself. A child born from the dirt and the mud, made from the mixing of sea water and soil. "That way," Perseus said as he pointed toward a hilltop that overlooked the ocean below. Chyrsaor helped his brother stand before the two ran in the direction of the sea. As they came close to the cliff, they could hear the sound of the ocean beating against the rocks below. A sound of crying broke them away from their thoughts of the sea. However, Perseus felt a presence, a godly one. He grabbed Chysaor and pulled behind a group of trees just a few yards from the edge of the cliff. Chrysaor was about to protest, but Perseus motioned for him to be quiet.

A golden light appeared near the edge of the cliff before a woman in a white Chiton and wearing a golden crown on her head appeared. Her hair was dark brown and her brown eyes narrowed at the sight of the child. She bent down and placed a hand on the small child's shoulder. The boy looked up making the goddess cringe at the sight of his face. His skin was green like grass and his eyes were a solid black with no pupils. His hair was brown and a little shaggy. He wore only a simple brown cloak and he looked to be three years old. A strange age for someone newly born.

"Who you?" he asked with only a few teeth showing.

The goddess frowned at the child. "I am Hera, Queen of the gods," she said. Perseus and Chysaor cringed at the thought of the arrogant queen of the gods.

"Are you my momma?" the child asked.

Hera wore a disgusted expression. "I am certainly not," she replied in distaste. The child frowned. "Your mother and father have abandoned you, but I offer you a place to stay and live."

The child looked up at her with hope in his eyes. "Home," he replied.

Hera nodded. "I will let you think about it. I must go for a few minutes, but I will leave a… _companion_ to watch over you." The child closed his eyes before the goddess disappeared in a golden light, but when the light faded a wingless bird stood in her place. The bird was roughly eight feet tall with a massive head that held a beak made from celestial bronze. The creature had two long muscular legs with three toed and clawed feet. The claws were razor sharp and also made of celestial bronze. The child stared up at the creature in fear. The bird looked down at the child and squawked loudly before the child sat on the ground holding his hands over his ears.

"We got to help him," Chrysaor said.

Perseus smiled at the enthusiasm of his little brother to help others. The boy had truly grown up into a good person, something that made Perseus proud. "Chrys, we'll help him, but we need to get passed that bird."

Chrysaor nodded. "I can distract him with my sword," he said confidently.

Perseus nodded, but his expression was anything but hopeful. "No, we have to kill it, so I'm helping you," Perseus said before he waved his hands in the air; a crystal sword appeared in his hand. The sword was made from a magic crystal that Perseus learned to create from an Atlantean magician before the great city was destroyed by Zeus and Poseidon. The crystal glowed with power. Chrysaor smiled at the sight. The son of Medusa was a better swordsman than his brother, but Perseus was a great magician and his skill with crystal blade made him a challenge even for the teenage boy that had become known as the Golden Sword. The two brothers stepped out from behind the boulder. The Bird's eyes locked onto the two lost children of the sea. The creature cried loudly before it darted toward the two brothers at incredible speed.

Perseus and Chrysaor split apart st the giant bird landed where they once stood, its claws breaking a large rock in half with the impact. The bird swung its deadly beak toward Chrysaor, but he blocked it with his golden sword before he spun to the left and slashed his blade across the back of the bird causing feathers to fly in the air.

Percy took the advantage that his brother's distraction gave him; he closed his eyes for a moment before he disappeared into a flash of sparks; he appeared on the back of the bird. Perseus tried to stab the bird with his sword, but he couldn't, the creature bucked like a wild horse and Perseus had to hold on for dear life.

Chrysaor smiled as his big brother rode the bird like a giant two legged horse. He gripped his golden sword, but a whimper drew his attention. He looked to his right to see the child crawling slowly away from the bird that stomped the ground furiously to dislodge the unwelcomed rider from its back. Chrysaor ran toward the child and scooped him up in his arms; the child tried to squirm out of the boy's grip, but Chrysaor held on tight; however, he had to marvel at the strength the boy displayed. He ran to a group of trees on the edge of the clearing. He placed the child on the ground carefully. The boy looked up into the golden mask of the teenage boy. The child flinched at the sight of the gorgon on the mask. "Don't worry kid; I'm not going to hurt you."

"Pwomise," the child asked.

Chrysaor grinned under his mask. "I promise, now I have to go save my brother, so can you stay here?" The little boy nodded. "Good, we'll be right back."

Chrysaor ran toward the bird, his golden sword in his hand. He stopped only a few yards from the thrashing bird. He changed the grip on his sword before he held it in position like a javelin. The bird stood on the edge of the cliff as it thrashed its claws into the ground; it jumped in the air trying to knock Perseus off its back. The bird landed from its jump just as Chrysaor launched his sword. The golden sword flew straight and true before it struck home deep within the chest of the bird. The bird jumped back in surprise before it lost its footing and fell over the cliff. Chrysaor screamed his brother's name as he ran toward the edge of the cliff.

Perseus saw the sword hit the bird and he felt the bird fall over the cliff. Perseus pushed off the bird as he free fell toward the ocean below. He might survive the fall, but the rocks below didn't seem too safe for him. Perseus did the one thing that he could do, in a split second he slashed his crystal sword through the air causing a rift to form; he fell through the rift in the air before he reappeared in the air about ten feet off the ground of the cliff that he had just fallen off of. He landed on his back side roughly. He groaned in pain.

Chrysaor ran toward his brother. His face was obscured by the mask, but Perseus could feel the emotional waves of relief coming from his little brother.

"I guess you wounded your pride," Chrysaor said jokingly, but inside he was incredibly relieved that his older brother was safe.

"Not my pride just my…" Perseus began to say, but stopped when the three year old boy stepped out from the behind the trees. "just someplace lower than that."

Chrysaor smiled at his brother's quick save. "Hey kid, you okay?"

The child smiled at the masked boy before him. "Okay," he replied.

Perseus sat up straighter. "I'm Perseus, son of Hecate and Poseidon." The little boy's dark eyes widened.

Chrysaor put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm Chrysaor, son of Medusa and Poseidon."

The little boy's surprised expression grew. "I'm An... tae... us, son of Gaea and Pos... eidon," he replied as he tried to pronounce the longer names.

_**AN: Another child of Poseidon found, another one saved from a life of evil. Hera was there to take the boy to use as a weapon later on after he grew up. To fight for her against her enemies, especially demigod children of Zeus, like Herakles.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus Series.

_**AN: This is the last one shot preview, some people asked about Orion in this story, so I added him, but not in the way most people would think. **_

Story Title: Son of the Crossroads: the Lost Children of the Sea

**Third Person's POV**

_Ancient Greece_

A tan horse with wings flew across the blue sky over the island of Lemnos. Three cloaked teenagers stepped out of a group of pine trees before they looked into the sky, the shortest of the three shook his head. "Look at that, my brother and all his kids."

The tallest of the three chuckled; his voice was deep and made the trees shake with its intensity. "He just acts the way the gods do."

The next tallest nodded. "Yes, but I wish he would keep a lower profile. We don't need to draw so much attention our way."

The shortest one laughed. "Don't worry so much Percy. You'll go grey."

The second tallest teenager pulled down his hood to show off his messy black hair and glowing green eyes. "I'm serious Chrys, your twin is a real…"

The taller figure interrupted, "A real horse's ass."

Perseus smiled. "That too," he replied.

Chrysaor took off his hood revealing a golden mask with the image of his mother Medusa on the front and long blonde hair that reached his shoulders. "Ani, that isn't nice."

The tallest brother pulled off his hood to reveal his light green skin and short brown hair. His eyes were completely black, but a broad smile ruined the image of the giant of a boy, he was too happy and friendly to be considered anything else than a teenager, an immortal one at the very least. "Don't worry big brother, I didn't mean anything bad," Antaeus reassured.

Chrysaor laughed. "I know, but your right, my brother can't stop looking at those mares."

Perseus smiled fiendishly. "Oh, he does a lot more than look." The three brothers laughed at that.

A sudden sound of wind whipping through the valley drew the attention of the three brothers. They looked down the hill and marveled at the sight before them. A blur of tan color flew through the tall grasses of the valley. The blur was small, no larger than a pony. "What kind of animal is that?" Antaeus asked.

Perseus closed his eyes before he spoke a silent spell, his eyes opened and the world around him slowed to a crawl. He looked at his two brothers, but they were frozen. He looked down the valley, the blur was no longer moving too fast, but it was still moving. Perseus marveled at the power and speed that the small creature had. He looked at the beast closer and realized it was a small tan pony with a black mane. He reached out with his senses and realized the creature was nervous, no it was scared of something. He looked behind the creature, an arrow flew toward the small horse, with the intent to kill or injure at the very least. Perseus raised his hand before his crystal sword appeared. He swiped the blade through the air creating a rift. He stepped through the opening before he appeared a moment later in the clearing. He stepped toward the horse and placed his hand on its back before he will a vortex to appear around them, a moment later he and the pony materialized next to his brothers. Perseus closed his eyes again and time began as before, but this time the horse had stopped running.

The tan pony stared at the teenager that saved him. "Who are you?" the pony asked.

Perseus smiled, but his two brothers just stared at the pony in shock, it could talk. Perseus shook his head; of course the horse could talk. "I am Perseus, son of Hecate and Poseidon." At the name Poseidon, the pony's ears perked up.

The pony turned to the other two teenagers. The one in the golden mask bowed. "I am Chrysaor, son of Medusa and Poseidon. The pony stepped back, but Perseus placed his hand on its back. "Don't worry, we're friends," he soothed.

The pony let out a deep breath before he looked up at the tallest of the three teenagers. At first he felt fear at the intimidating features of the giant teenager, but the happy and friendly smile that the boy gave to him reassured the pony that he wasn't in danger.

"I am Antaeus, son of Gaea and Poseidon," the tallest teenager said.

The pony just stared at the giant teenager in wonder. "I am Arion, son of Demeter and Poseidon." The three teenagers all smiled warmly at their newest half-brother.

"It's really good to meet you, brother," Perseus said as the other two teenagers nodded their agreement. "Who was chasing you?"

Arion stomped his small hoof on the ground. "A hunter and two girls dressed in silver."

"Silver," Perseus repeated with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hunters of the goddess Artemis." He said, but Chrysaor could hear the change in his voice when he said the goddess's name.

Arion nodded. "The hunter, he wanted to catch me, he wanted to eat my flesh, he believes that my power would go to him."

Perseus and his two brothers gave a disgusted looked back at the valley when Arion told them the purpose of the hunt. "I can't believe that hunters of the goddess would go along with this."

"I don't know if they did, but that hunter wanted me dead," Arion replied.

Chrysaor stepped toward the pony. "You're safe now, we're all brothers of the sea, and we'll protect you."

"Thank you, brothers, but the one that followed, he smelled of the sea as well," Arion informed.

"A child of the sea hunting another," Antaeus said in disbelief. Arion nodded. "We won't let him get to you."

Perseus looked down at the valley below; the arrow that had been on target to hurt their new found brother was stuck in the ground. Perseus waved his hand letting the four brothers listen in on the valley below. Out of the trees on the far side of the valley strode a man in a green and brown hunter's suit. He was tall about an inch or so larger than Perseus. He had short black hair and sea green eyes. His quiver was on his back and his bow was in his right hand. He strode toward the arrow with a scowl on his face. Behind him came two girls dressed in silver, one was about an inch shorter than the hunter with light brown hair and reddish brown eyes. The other girl had long black hair and eyes the color of volcanic rock. Perseus knew this girl, but now was not the time to reminisce about his passed exploits or that of his brother; they needed to hear what they were saying.

"Our lady would not like you hunting such a young animal," the taller huntress said.

"Phoebe is right, this is not a worthy prize, we hunt monsters not ponies," the dark haired huntress said.

The hunter scowled at the two maidens of Artemis. "I care not what you think," he replied. "Zoe, take your _sister_, and go back to the hunt. I never asked for your assistance anyway."

"My mistress ordered that we watch your back; I do not see why she worries about your safety. You're just another stupid and boastful male," Zoe replied. Perseus smiled at the effect her words had on the hunter.

"How dare you speak to the son of Poseidon that way," the hunter yelled.

Phoebe stepped between Zoe and the hunter, the son of Poseidon. "Orion, you will not speak that way to my sister," she said with her hunting knife positioned to skewer the son of Poseidon, if he even attempted to attack Zoe.

Orion looked at Phoebe warily. She was the daughter of Ares, and was not someone that you wanted to mess with, especially, if you were a male. "Fine, just stay out of my way." He ran back into the woods trying to pick up the trail of the small horse.

Zoe glared at her sister. "I didn't need your help," Zoe spat.

Phoebe lowered her head. "I know, but until Artemis reaches her senses, we need to be wary of that male."

"I know," Zoe sighed. "I do not understand what she sees in him."

Phoebe nodded. "He is a good hunter; maybe she's just infatuated with that."

"He's a pig," Zoe commented.

Phoebe's eyes flashed red for a moment. "Aren't they all," she said before she started to walk off to follow Orion leaving Zoe alone.

Zoe looked around before she pulled out a small golden charm that hung around her neck; it was in the shape of a hunting dog. "Not all men, and especially not all sons of the sea," she said before she ran to catch up with Phoebe and Orion.

"What did she mean by that?" Antaeus asked. Perseus and Chrysaor were unusually quiet.

Perseus put his hand on Chrysaor's shoulder before he looked at Antaeus. "I don't know, but they're gone and our new little brother here, is safe," he said as he gestured toward Arion.

Arion looked at his three new brothers. "I can never repay you all for your help."

Chrysaor chuckled. "We're brothers, the lost children of the sea; we will always have each other's back."

Perseus and Antaeus both nodded their agreement. Perseus looked around. "I think we should be on our way, just in case they come this way."

Arion and the two other children of the sea nodded before the group raced off into the woods in the opposite direction of the hunters. A new child of the sea discovered, but more importantly, a new brother found, a new member of the family.

_**AN: Okay, so that will be my last preview chapter to this story. Arion doesn't have a dirty mouth, but that might change as he gets older. So you all will just have to wait until I finish my other stories before this one can truly get started. **_


	6. New Story Ready

This Story is now up, so enjoy. Link below:

s/9508744/1/Son-of-the-Crossroads-The-Lost-Childre n-of-the-Sea


End file.
